Pangaea Academy
by PandaStarz
Summary: A trio of new nations is accepted into the prestigious Pangaea Academy! They are soon dragged into the RIVALRY of two groups, the Allied and Axis! And to top it off, there's a mastermind behind it all putting evil schemes into effect! What are they to do?


**A/N: This fic was adopted from my good friend Vine8Ky so the beginning is kind of... for lack of a better word... stupid. Sorry 'bout that! I edited but didn't change much. So if this chapter randomly and drastically changes, I probably went back and fixed it up better.**

* * *

><p><em>Dear <em>_South, Central, and North Natrisoia__,_

_You have been accepted into the glorious Pangaea Academy for your freshman year. Congratulations! This school is one of the most prestigious in the entire world. We are delighted to have three new nations joining us this year. Please do consider the limitless possibilities you will have once you begin the school year here. Also in this letter is a plane and bus ticket to our Academy. We wish you well on your journey here. Once more, congratulations._

_- Headmaster of Pangaea Academy._

_PS: All extra information will be given out at orientation, along with your uniforms._

* * *

><p>"Oh stop lyin'. We know it's true!"<p>

"What!"

"Yeah, it's really obvious." The redhead, Luna, stared up at the two girls with tears glassing her brown eyes.

"B-but I-"she stuttered, but was cut off by a girl with short, dark hair.

"Face it Luna," she said flatly, "you like him!" The other girl nodded her head in agreement. Luna was completely appalled and embarrassed, if the blush on her face was any indication. She looked down, auburn bangs covering her eyes.

"Its true, I love-"

"Bacon!"

"Kuro!" the two girls interjected simultaneously. The group paused to stare at one another. Finally Luna spoke.

"What!"

"Who's Kuro?" Mimi asked.

"Some dude in our English class. She's always huggin' on him," Vine explained.

"I do not!" Luna protested, jumping to her feet for good measure.

"Wait," Mimi said placing a finger to her lips. "The one that flips off Throne at lunch?"

"That's the one." Vine answered, snapping her fingers for emphasis.

"I do not like him!"

"So you like Bacon then?" Vine asked dully.

"Wha- ? I-!" Vine smiled slyly at her friend's fanatics.

"I do **not** like that gay homo!" Vine's smirk dropped and Mimi's cobalt orbs widened. By now, all eyes were on the three girls.

"What?"

"He's gay, guys" she explained.

"What!" they shouted at the same time.

"Yep," she said cheerily. "He told me, now let's leave it at that!" Although her voice was merry, her eyes were dark and serious. Mimi looked away guiltily, and Vine scratched her head. The group became quiet and a pregnant silence ensued.

"So, you married a gay man? Do you have any pictures to prove it?"

"Vine!" Luna screeched. She playfully smacked the shorter girl on the arm. Vine laughed at the attempts, barely registering the pain through her thick, navy hoodie.

"No really?" The ebony haired girl asked seriously. Both girls stared at her for a moment.

"Yep! Nothing but the good stuff!" Luna responded handing her a little treasure chest. Mimi cheered as she plopping down into her seat, and indulged herself in the photos, leaving Vine and Luna still standing up. The group had opted to have the bags sitting in the seats while they stood.

"So you like Kuro, then?" Vine inquired, slowly drawing out the words in her slight country accent.

"No I don't!" Even if her words said as much, she couldn't help a pink stain from painting her face.

"You're blushing" Mimi accused, without looking up from the photograph in her hand. Vine leaned in a bit closer and smirked.

"Yes, yes she is." Luna's blush increased ten-fold, growing to a bright scarlet.

"No I'm not!" She blushed deeper.

"Don't hide it." Mimi said monotonously. She rolled the sleeves of her long-sleeve, black and royal blue striped shirt to her elbows.

"I'm not!" Luna shouted turning to face her distracted friend. She soon spun right back around when she heard the country girl singing,

"Luna likes Kuro! Luna likes Kuro!" She laughed heartily as the redhead shook from anger.

"You know wha-AAAAHHH!" The bus stopped abruptly, sending the young girl flying forward. Mimi and Vine, however, had foreseen the stop and grabbed hold of the seat rail. Luna sat up on her butt and rubbed away the pain in her head.

"Ha! That's what'cha get fo' not wearin' a seatbelt!" Vine said proudly.

"There aren't any seatbelts!" Luna responded over her shoulder. Out of her peripheral vision she saw a man in uniform walk up to them.

"Are you quite done? You're disrupting the other passengers," he sighed loudly. "Yes," Mimi answered for Luna, while neatly replacing the photos in their box. Behind her, Vine managed to grab the suitcases before the driver could ask them to leave.

"Yeah, Butt-nucker!" Lune pipe_d. Butt-nucker? What the hell!_

"It means 'bye' where we come from! Come on guys!" Quickly Vine dragged the teens past the stunned bus driver. As soon as they were out of the vehicle, Luna burst into a fit of giggles.

"Butt-nucker? Really Luna?" Vine deadpanned. She was answered with vigorous nodding. Vine rolled her eyes at the stupidity of her friend.

"Hey, girl! You and your friends are sick freaks!" They turned to see the bus driver, sticking his head out of one of the windows. Splattered across his face was a red blush, and in his hand was a picture of two boys…getting it on. All of their eyes widened.

"How did he…?" Luna wondered.

"MY YAOI!" Faster than they would have imagined, Mimi made her way straight back into the bus. A few screams were heard and the man was hauled back into the bus as though something were attacking him. Soon after the bus stopped shaking, Mimi walked calmly out clutching the picture to her chest, a relieved smile on her face.

"Got it!"

"Alright, let's go!" Luna gleefully stated. Onlookers stared after the girls, who strolled away as if nothing had happened.

Mimi let out another dry heave. Vine rubbed her back soothingly.

"Heheh, poor baby." Vine chuckled.

"I wanna (heave) go h-(heave) home" Mimi choked out grimly.

"Sorry but'cha can't go home now" Vine told the girl.

"Yeah," Luna piped up from her corner of the deck. "We just left the port five minutes ago." Mimi turned her head to Vine. She struggled to find a way to lift the group's spirits, seeing her friend's agonized face.

"Hey, I know!" All eyes were riveted on her as she rummaged in her bag. Pulling out three glittering objects, she announced, "I was gonna give these to y'all after we got there, but…" Luna walked over to Vine in a daze. She was immediately distracted by anything shiny. "But here ya' go!" Luna took one and tossed it to Mimi. She narrowly caught it before it plunged into the ocean. "Careful! Those are expensive!" Mimi strapped the brightly colored watch to her wrist. Luna mimicked her motions. Carefully examining the watch, Mimi noticed that their country's flag was printed on the inside.

"Wow, Vine, this is – " Mimi said slowly.

"Totally awesome!" Luna finished for her.

"Three cheers for Natrisoia! Hip hip –!" Vine looked around at her northern and central counterparts, surprised that they hadn't joined in the cheering. _Why aren't they…?_

"Why did we pick _that_ name, again?" Luna answered Vine's unspoken question with her own question.

"It sounded good at the time," Vine pouted.

"I think I'm gonna hurl again."

_Anyway, we can't go home now,_ Vine's own words from earlier echoed in her head.

Her dark brown eyes traveled from the sea, to her friends, and wandered into the captain's quarters. She could see his cheery expression through the porthole beside his head, and recalled when they first stepped onto the boat.

_They kept their gait, staring at the boats. There were so many and the instructions were to find the one with the school's insignia on it. The hell they would! They, well she, couldn't even remember what the damn thing looked like. Her walking soon became slower, and her attention distracted. She finally stopped at one particular port. She felt something - someone was watching her for certain. It didn't feel particularly friendly._

_"Hey guys, I think I found the boat!" Mimi called out. Vine's concentration broke and she turned to face her friend. Mimi waved her over and pointed to a medium sized boat with an insignia on the tail. Apparently this was what they had been looking for._

_"Hold on!" Vine told her. She ran up the pier to go speak with the captain, a tall, jovial-looking man who stood on the edge of the pier with his hands clasped behind his back. A few moments later, she flashed the OK signal to her friends. They obliged and got on. The dark skinned girl had nearly forgotten about the feeling from earlier, until she bumped into the captain on her way on the boat. He smiled at her fondly. "You alright there, missy?"_

It was something about the way he held her, the way he'd handed her off when she righted herself. Something was amiss...but who cared at the moment, soon they'd be safe at the school.

As she reminisced, her eyes never strayed from the bearded man, so to the others, it appeared as though she were staring. Captain man spotted her and gave her a friendly wave.

"I think we've misjudged him," she said loudly, but only so her pals would hear, "Maybe he's not such a bad guy," It was better to let them think she had a crush on the captain than explain what she was really thinking. Didn't wanna sound too paranoid. "What?" she snapped, seeing their stares. Good. They were buying it.

Both girls gave her looks that clearly read 'Are you fucking me?' Mimi sighed warily. There was no way this girl could really think that, right?

"I'm serious you guys! Maybe he's really a nice guy?" Vine tried again.

"And I'm part of the KKK." Mimi responded sarcastically, "Vine, really? Seriously? He was staring at you the way a _seme_ does before he shags the _uke_!" Mimi shouted, suddenly over her nausea. Two sets of eyes stared completely and utterly confused at what had just come out of Mimi's mouth.

"I'm sorry whaaaa…?"

"He was, you know..._watching_ her," she explained, adding air quotations. Vine figured it out automatically but Luna...not so much.

"Wait...I don't get it" she admitted. Suddenly, the boat jerked, spluttered, and at last died. A rainbow of curses could be heard from the control room. The porthole next to the captain swung open, and an amplified voice resounded throughout the boat.

"I'm sorry Missies, but it seems the poor lug's outta gas." They all groaned at their accursed luck. Really, it was like someone was intentionally screwing with them today. The footsteps were loud and un-ignored as the Captain made his way over to them and plopped down on a lawn chair. Vine paid no real heed to the man, yet still kept a close eye on him. The other two looked around nervously. It had just occurred to them that they were the only passengers on the boat. Not to mention that the captain was... well… he was creeping the shit out of them. Said captain pulled out a flask and took a swig, all the while keeping his gaze locked on the three girls. Vine stiffened; she suddenly realized what had seemed so amiss when she first met him.

"You know I wonder..." he trailed, "You look so sexy." He received confused and fearful looks from the girls. Only one was brave enough to respond.

"Excuse me?" Vine questioned, her eyes narrowing suspiciously. He merely chuckled.

"Ah, Miss. Tell me now, do you think it's possible to fuck an angel? I mean really? I would love to try that, to see a small girl squirming and begging underneath me. It sounds great, no?"

Alcohol. She'd smelled it on his breath when he held her. The captain slammed his bottle down and, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, staggered over to the girls.

"Who wants to be first, my little angels?"

"We are missing three." The woman bowed low, her long skirt brushing the floor.

"I understand, sir. They must be running –"

"I could care less for your excuses! You swore that we could accomplish our goals through this institution, and so far I've complied with all your far-fetched ideas. Well I'm done with it! This is the last straw, E!"

"Yes, I understand." The woman's long, dark hair hid her eyes. "I will send out search parties immediately."

"See that you do! And remember, I hold your - !"

"_Silence_." The man's pulse quickened and he sat up straight, absolutely still. "_Your services will no longer be required from this point on, unless instructed by me_."

The man started to whisper a reply, but the voice crackled out of existence. He spoke once again to the woman, unable to keep his voice from cracking.

"Back to your duties."


End file.
